


Provider (Traducción)

by Nyed



Series: Nourish the Hunger (Traducción) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyed/pseuds/Nyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tnw_kinkmeme: AU. Stiles se queda huérfano (En mi cabeza tiene como 13 pero no importa) y Derek le acoge y se convierte en su padre adoptivo. Resulta ser esta especie de padre sobreprotector y controlador pero Stiles aprende a vivir con ello, en general Derek no es una mala persona. Un par de años pasan y ahora Stiles tiene 17. Un día Derek regresa a casa del trabajo para encontrarse a Stiles teniendo sexo con un chico. Se enoja, corre al chico, ese tipo de cosas. Stiles cree que es sobre "Eres demasiado joven para eso" pero en realidad es por que Derek  es super posesivo con Stiles y piensa que es su trabajo cubrir todas sus necesidades, sea alimentarle, vestirle o sus necesidades sexuales. Básicamente quiero que Derek sea todo "Eres mío para follar" y que tengan del tipo de sexo de reclamación. Puede ser un dub-con o con una entusiasta participación de parte de Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provider (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno vamos a decir la verdad, es mi primera traducción (al menos una que suba al internet) y la verdad es que todos los trabajos de esta persona son increíbles y tan ¿Calientes? Que tuve que crear una cuenta para poder comenzar a traducir sus trabajos y subirlos.  
> No tengo beta así que cualquier error que encuentren es todo mi culpa por mi manía de escribir tan rápido que aveces pongo incoherencias.
> 
> Todas las advertencias están colocadas en los tags así que lean con cuidado para no llevarse una sorpresa.

−Mierda, mierda, mierda− Stiles salta fuera de la cama y le lanza su camisa a Tyler para que el muchacho se vista, aunque es consciente de que es un esfuerzo en vano. Una parte de él, la parte completamente enferma de él, se pregunta si realmente no sabía que esto iba a pasar. Si no planeo todo esto de alguna manera.

Tyler parpadea y dice−¿Qué demonios? –pero rápidamente se pone la camisa cuando Stiles exclama nerviosamente−Mi papá está en casa.

−Joder− dice Tyler, pasando una mano sobre su obscuro cabello, pero es muy decepcionante. No por Tyler que siempre se ve despeinado y  sexy a su manera, sino por Stiles.

Entre la vergüenza, el ligero calor y los chupetones, Stiles sabe que su piel tiene marcas y está roja y no hay manera de que pueda ocultarlo. Sus manos tiemblan por la adrenalina mientras toma la mochila de Tyler y se la entrega de un empujón. Llevándolo fuera de la habitación donde se encuentra la escalera para incendios.

−Tienes que estar bromeando, maldición−

−Mi papá es seriamente sobreprotector y asusta como el infierno, ¿Realmente quieres esperarlo?

Tyler sacude su cabeza antes de comenzar a bajar la escalera. Por un momento Stiles cree que va a lograrlo hasta que una mano sobresale y tira de él fuera de la escalera cuando está aún a tres pies del suelo. Tyler es un muchacho bastante grande, unos cuantos años mayor que Stiles, unos cuantos centímetros más alto, pero se queda atrapado contra la pared, la punta de sus tenis apenas buscando el pavimento.

Stiles no puede escuchar lo que Derek dice, pero Tyler se ve realmente asustado y Stiles traga con dificultad. Porque viéndolos juntos de esta manera solo puede darse cuenta de lo malditamente estúpido que es.

Tyler chilla algo y huye en el instante en que se ve libre y Stiles se queda sin aire cuando los ojos de Derek se enfocan en él.

Va a ser malo y Stiles lo sabe porque Derek siempre ha sido muy claro en cuanto a sus reglas y Stiles acaba de romperlas a propósito.

_Ninguna persona contigo en la casa cuando estés solo sin una previa aprobación._

_Ningún novio o novia._

_Nada de sexo._

−Okay, antes de que digas cualquier cosa−Stiles comienza en cuanto la puerta se abre−Soy lo suficientemente mayor para tener novios si así lo quiero.

Derek lo observa, sus ojos claros se mantienen por un largo tiempo antes de que ponga sus llaves sobre la mesa de al lado, más delicadamente que nunca.

−Sé que no soy tu padre real, Stiles−Dice suavemente, y todo el cuerpo de Stiles se tensa−Sé que aún era joven cuando te adopté, pero he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por cuidar de ti. Hice todo lo posible para proveerte−Derek levanta la mirada nuevamente  y la presión en el pecho de Stiles le dificulta respirar.

−Pa-Derek−Stiles tartamudea, el calor subiendo por sus mejillas.

−Te he alimentado−Dice, acercándose. –Te he vestido. Te he cuidado. Te he enseñado muchas cosas−su voz es suave, como si acariciara el rostro de Stiles.

Stiles no puede hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos en el momento en el que Derek coloca una mano tras su cuello. No puede hacer nada por la forma en la que su cuerpo se relaja y su corazón se acelera.

−¿Qué te hace creer que no puedo hacerme cargo de esto también? –Su otra mano ahueca la mejilla de Stiles, su pulgar rozando la curva de sus labios, y Stiles está temblando. No puede recordar como respirar. Sabe que tiene que estar alucinando el sabor de la piel de Derek cuando sus labios se abren  con un suave gemido.

Está _mal_. Incluso si ellos no están emparentados realmente, Stiles sabe que tan mal está desear al hombre en el que ha pensado como un padre por cuatro años. Sabe que tan mal está cada vez que cierra sus ojos por las noches y presiona sus manos sobre su polla, imaginando que son las manos de Derek, imaginando su boca sobre su piel.

Sabe que tan enfermo es desear deslizarse entre las piernas de su padre y llenarse de su aroma y sabor.

Abre sus ojos porque tal vez necesita esto, tal vez necesita la humillación, el castigo para que nunca vuelva a olvidar _que no puede tener esto._

−Qué te hace pensar−Dice Derek, sus ojos mirando intensamente a los labios entre abiertos y de color rosa de Stiles−Que voy a permitir que alguien más te enseñe esto.

Los ojos de Derek se encuentra con los suyos y Stiles no puede evitar un susurrar un “Por favor” cuando Derek presiona su pulgar contra el labio inferior de Stiles, haciéndole abrir la boca nuevamente.

−¿Te tocó aquí?− Demanda Derek de forma suave.

−Si−Suspira y entonces gimotea cuando Derek posa su boca sobre la de Stiles: abierta y caliente y demandante. Derek lame y muerde, follando con su lengua el interior de su boca hasta que Stiles está gimiendo, sus labios calientes e hinchados.

−¿Te tocó aquí? –Pregunta Derek, sus dientes contra la garganta de Stiles.

−Si−Retiene la respiración, sus caderas empujándose mientras Derek succiona la piel hasta dejar marcas. Es como todas las fantasías en una y Stiles sabe que se va a despertar en cualquier momento, su vergüenza derramada espesa y caliente sobre su abdomen, pero justo ahora no le importa. –Papá, por favor− ruega, gimoteando cuando Derek se detiene−No, por favor−Dice, empujándose aún más cerca, su boca abierta y húmeda contra la piel de Derek−Por favor, papá.

El cuerpo entero de Derek se estremece antes de sujetar el culo de Stiles y levantarlo, los muslos de Stiles alrededor de sus caderas.

−Está bien, bebé−Dice tratando de calmarle, caminando a la habitación−Papá va a cuidar de ti.

…

Derek es tosco cuando acaricia a Stiles, sus manos temblorosas, demasiado ansioso para ser gentil.

−Sabes tan dulce− Dice Derek contra la boca de Stiles, una mano sobre su cuello y la otra desabotonando sus jeans.  Los gemidos se derraman de la boca de Stiles, sin sentido y necesitados, una sinfonía de lujuria y Derek quiere respirarlo. Quiere ahogarse en él.

Ha sido casi doloroso esperar: ver los atisbos de piel pálida y tener que cerrar sus manos en puños en lugar de estirarla y tocarle. Escuchar el golpeteo de piel contra piel en el cuarto de Stiles en la noche o bajo el correr del agua caliente en la ducha. El olor a sal y almizcle en el aire y saber que no podría probarlo. No todavía. Demasiado joven como para estar listo.

Pero entonces llega a casa para encontrarse con ese chico. Con el cabello obscuro y la barba de dos días y el hedor de la excitación de Stiles por todo su cuerpo. Un chico que lucía como él, pero _no era_ él y ver a Stiles de pie muy seguro de sí en el centro de la habitación como si su cuerpo no estuviera rogando porque Derek lo tocara.

Aún no está seguro de porque Stiles simplemente no lo pidió, pero no se detiene a pensarlo. No ahora que tiene a Stiles sacándose los jeans y boxers, estirándose sobre la cama de Derek, su cuerpo esbelto y sonrojado.

−Tan dulce−Repite Derek, sus dientes deslizándose sobre el pezón de Stiles antes de lamerlo. Sus manos extendidas sobre la piel, obscuro contra pálido mientras Stiles se retuerce y jadea bajo él, su cuerpo fresco y joven y nuevo.

Desliza sus labios sobre el vientre de Stiles, sus labios curvándose por los estremecimientos del chico.

−Por favor, por favor, por favor−dice Stiles, sin aliento y con voz ronca y Derek  presiona su boca sobre el delgado y largo pene de Stiles, sus manos sujetando fuertemente las caderas de éste mientras lo chupa, húmedo y sucio. El sabor de Stiles explota en la lengua de Derek, una explosión amarga que deja a Stiles gritando y a Derek tragando ávidamente.

−Dios. Oh Dios− suspira Stiles mientras Derek chupa la piel sensible y acaricia sus muslos, obligándole a abrir las piernas.

−Dulce−Murmura Derek, y entonces presiona su lengua en el culo de Stiles, lamiendo su ano hasta que esta húmedo y dilatado alrededor de lengua.

Stiles está balbuceando, un repiqueteo constante de palabras que Derek apenas puede entender mientras presiona dentro del ano de Stiles: lengua, dedos. Le tiene resbaladizo y húmedo, estirándole de forma gentil, llevándolo al borde de otro orgasmo antes de levantarse y tirar de su propia camiseta para quitársela.

−Dios−Suspira Stiles, lamiendo sus labios cuando Derek se monta a horcajadas sobre su pecho y desabrocha su pantalón.

 −Lubrícame, cariño−Murmura Derek, empujando  su pene dentro de su boca. Stiles chupa, mojado y desordenado alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Derek, hambriento por probarlo. –Despacio− dice, sosteniendo la cabeza de Stiles para que pueda tener el control de su boca−No muy profundo. No todavía.

Suena como una promesa y Stiles gime de solo pensar en Derek hundiéndose en su boca: su garganta palpitando alrededor de la gruesa carne mientras Derek lo usa para complacerse.

Derek se estremece contra él y entonces sale de su boca, esparciendo un desastre de saliva y liquido pre-seminal sobre la piel de Stiles. –Eres tan lindo, cariño−Dice con voz gruesa como si hubiera sido él quien diera la mamada. –Tan perfecto.

Las caderas de Stiles se levantan involuntariamente, su pene duro de nuevo y descansando contra su vientre. –Dios, por favor te necesito. Papá, por favor.

−¿Qué necesitas? –dice Derek, sus dientes contra la piel de su cuello− Haré todo lo que necesites.

−Fóllame−Stiles jadea−Por favor, yo…

−Shhhh−Sisea, acomodándose de nuevo entre los muslos de Stiles. Sus dedos  están pegajosos otra vez, presionando  tres de ellos profundamente y Stiles gime y se aprieta a su alrededor a modo de bienvenida. –Lo estás haciendo muy bien por mí, bebé. Tomándolo todo tan bien.

Lo folla con sus dedos, doblándolos y presionándolos muy dentro hasta que Stiles se retuerce, su piel húmeda por el sudor y semen. –Te quiero dentro, joder, por favor.

−Entiendo−dice Derek con brusquedad, sujetando la base de su pene y presionando la cabeza contra el agujero rosado e hinchado de Stiles. Se hunde lentamente, buscando con su mirada algún signo de molestia en él, pero las lágrimas del muchacho no son de dolor. Está perdiendo la cabeza por el placer -sus muslos temblorosos y la respiración pesada- y Derek dobla su cuerpo fácilmente antes de salir y volver a embestir rudamente.

Stiles grita, lastimando su garganta y Derek aprieta la mandíbula cuando Stiles se contrae completamente a su alrededor. –Tan malditamente apretado− sisea, el sudor goteando entre ellos. −¿Te gusta esto, no es así? Te gusta sentir la polla de papi dentro de ti.

Stiles lloriquea y le aprieta otra vez,  su pene golpeando su estómago con cada embestida.

Derek no puede esconder su sonrisa, sus caderas golpeando las de Stiles con demasiada fuerza.−¿Te vendrás solo con mi polla cómo un buen chico? –Sujeta la parte de atrás del cuello de Stiles, el agarre es fuerte y firme cuando dice−Mírame− los ojos de Stiles revolotean antes de abrirse y cuando Derek dice “Buen chico” su cuerpo entero se aprieta y se estremece con fuerza hasta llegar al clímax.

Derek embiste durante su orgasmo. Mira sus ojos desenfocarse y su boca abrirse con un sonido roto.  Le mira correrse hasta que su polla se vuelve suave. Mira como sus muslos tiemblan y la forma en la que lame sus labios antes de decir. –Vamos papi, córrete dentro de mí.

La polla de Derek da un tirón incontrolable y sale lo suficiente para derramarse sobre el agujero de Stiles - Una, dos veces- antes de embestir nuevamente para empujar su semen al interior de Stiles con su polla aún dura, follándole sin prisa alguna ahora que se ha venido una vez.

−Joder−sisea Stiles y Derek se aleja lo suficiente de su próstata pero no se detiene. No sabe si podrá detenerse ahora que ha podido probarle.

−Voy a enseñarte todo−Murmura Derek, acariciando las clavículas de Stiles, sus labios deslizándose sobre la piel sensible cuando se viene por segunda vez dentro de él.−Voy a mostrarte todas las formas en las que eres mío.


End file.
